


Hold onto Me

by tamalinn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: We can call this "The Opposite of Meaningless", I guess.





	Hold onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> Password: HoldOntoMe

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kitkatbyte, who found this vid years after I thought it had been lost to the ages.


End file.
